


Bang Bang

by CrimsonRedrhai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRedrhai/pseuds/CrimsonRedrhai
Summary: CHILE IDK, This is a fanfiction I wrote for school i'll keep updating as long as you guys want. I should probably clarify this isn't a good w00jail and stray kids fic. He is the villain in this story please don't murder me.Bang Chan was happy, he finally was reunited with his crush, and he was just about to ask them out. Then, Kim Woojin showed up and flipped the world upside down.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bang Bang

Chan walked along his friends, meandering around the various people that chose to just stand around. His friends looked around scanning the stores for a place to eat. “Bro I'm so hungry,” He says, tilting his head back. “I hope to see some restaurants by the end of this,” Jisung says exasperatedly. Chan looks over at Jisung, who is sandwiched between his boyfriends. Felix and Minho each held onto Jisungs arms. He sighed softly, it made him just a little sad thinking about it. If he wasn’t so hungry he’d be sulking, all he wanted was to have Emmie like him back.  
Chan pushed his hair back, running his tongue over his lips, “I’m still hungry... Jeonginnnnn..tell them to hurry.” Jeongin snorted laughing at the small pout on Chan’s face. “I know just the place, it’s pretty small so..” I.N trailed off choosing to keep it a surprise. They neared a small park-like area, where a few small shops sat.  
I.N pulled the four boys into a quaint cafe, “Welcome to Serendipity boys. I saw a flyer about it earlier! It’s pretty new.” Chan gasped looking around at the decor, it was the cafe Emmie had talked about working at last summer. The walls were grey with a light blue trim. There were nine dark brown tables scattered across the tan floor. “This place is beautiful,” Changbin said looking around. “Oh, Chan?” Chan snapped his head up at the familiar voice.  
“Hey Emmie, what’s up?” Chan asks with a soft but surprised voice. He was taken aback with how much Emmie has changed. Emmie laughed softly, brushing his fingers through his hazel hair cut in a soft curling pattern. “Finishing up my shift, how about you Channie?” Channie..that nickname was going to be the death of me. “I’m just hanging out with the others, would you like to join?” Chan asked, fidgeting lightly. Before Chan could lead Emmie over to the table, Emmie’s co-worker Woojin stepped in. He looked over Chan turning his nose up in disgust.  
“Actually, Emmie you should hang out after work, I mean sheesh we barely talk. I’m starting to think you don’t like me..” Woojin pulled Emmie close, sporting a triumphant look. Emmie looked conflicted, his eyes darted between Chan and Woojin. “Sorry Woojin hyung..I think i’ll go with Channie,” Woojin stiffened, nodding curtly. Chan internally fist pumped as Emmie took a seat at his table. “Fine..but just, let’s hangout sometime okay?” With that Woojin went back to the counter.  
“Sorry about that Chan,” Emmie looked down at the table, picking at a sticker someone had left. “Hey, it’s okay, I didn’t really mind it,” Chan hands Emmie a blueberry muffin, smiling slightly. Woojin was watching, scoffing at Chan. He deserved that love more than Emmie did. Min Emmie would not get in the way of him and Chan.


End file.
